


Naruhina's first date.

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Dark, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Gore, Sadism, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Hinata and naruto  go on a date anddecides to do some missions to vent their frustrations from their lives in the village.Bandits have made camps across from the land of the fire and are hired by the village of sound.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	1. Hinata hyuuga

Hinata who wore her robes, grey sports bra and dark blue tight pants smiled heavily at her little sister hanabi in a on the dirty in the traning compound,hiashi and neji sat down looking at the two hyuuga women.

Hiashi signaled the two to start and hinata didn't moved,not even entering her gentle fist stance as she crossed her hands behind hair but beckons her sister to hanabi come at her."I'm not gonna use my chakra yet,sister."hinata smirked.

Hanabi looked frustrated and charges after her sister,she uses her gentle fist technique and tries attacking her sister only for hinata to invades fastky and targets one pressure point in the gut, hardly. 

"I'm not gonna take this seriously hanabi,that should be an advantage for."hinata taunted in her sister's face with a laugh. And hanabi yells charging her as hinata continued to envade,yawning.

'Wonder what to do after this,kiba doing some yard work for his sister and mother,shino going on his mission with his father, ms kurenai up to her lovely dovey time with asuma while taking care of their child.'hinata thinks of a way to keep her in checked.

Hinata sees her sister jump and tries to kick her,hinata targets three pressure points on the left leg,hana landed,grunted while holding her left leg.

Hinata walked torwards her sister and kneels and offers a hand."come sister,dont stop now."hinata and helps hanabi stand and backs away, entering her gentle fist stance and beckons her and hanabi charges meeting her sister in hand to hand,hinata poke a few chakra points,while blocking hanabi"s sister and hinata pushed hanabi away and a uses some 8 trigram air palms,pushing hanabi back on her belly.

"Enough,this session is over,hinata,I would like to have a world with you in the kitchen."hiashi said and calls hanabi to her feet,hanabi felt her sister's hand on her hair and gave hanabi a kind smile.

"Got a bit cocky seconds ago."hinata hanabi looked at her sister with a nod as she,hinata and neji.

Hinata showed a disgusted at the elders but I Her mind but they never knew of hinata's sexual desire for naruto and she Hope's to keep it that way.,she fixes her tea for the three in the kitchen. As she bows her head and pouts tea for herself.

"Father,what would you like to discuss with me."hinata says as she begins to eat her breakfast,hinata eating habits changed,more solely on meat and vegetables she also puts some combination of both fat and muscle in her.

"Lady hokage seeks to put you and a two man group for a series of missions and she place you with your former opponent."hiashi ships hisbtea,looking around at neji and hanabi.

"Sai,sakura,naruto or the traitorous bastard who I wont name in this house."hinata says the last one with such venom.while sipping her tea and eats some meat.

"Nine tail-"hiashi looks up at hinata.

"Un un,fox's jailer,,big difference as the nine tail serves naruto."hinata smiled.and chuckled,as neji tries to keep hinata from snapping at her dad only for hinata to steal a piece of sushi form neji and she laughs while neji sighs at hinata trick.

"Be that as it may,he will help you with your missions to clear out all the bandits that are working with the sound,but to me, you you arent the only one with a mean streak, the boy neary cripped saskue's arm.

"That's because sakura used naruto as a shoulder to cry on when her handsome rouge left and went rouge,not only je came back but he was giving the rank on jounin,while neji here nearly,fucking die for this fucking village and a traitor like saskue is getting his ego stroke hard by those washed up cun-"

"Lady hinata,please clam down."neji held on onto hinata and hinata getsbup and gets ready to meet lady tsunade and grabs her sword,her medkit,her knives and some ointment for naruto.

"Sorry father but I will be on my way,see you later neji and hanabi."hinata bowed to them both as they did the same and hinata dashes out with a eager warrior face.


	2. Naruto  Uzumaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/88PAHWEUTjg
> 
> Dark Naruto Uzumaki's theme,(the nine tail growls.and naruto's evil laugh.)
> 
> https://youtu.be/WV9PyKJ1AcA
> 
> Hinata and naruto in town theme.

Naruto stand with his arms crossed,looking down on the villagers who shinned him,most run away from him or keep their kids away,but naruto doesnt care,once he's hokage,he would make their lives hell like they did to him,but until them he would enjoy playing the role as the demon and he enjoys well,scaring asshole villagers and takes their food as his'sacrfices.'

"I don't know why I could have been this powerful ages ago,it feels good to teach these people a lesson."naruto smirked at the fox who chuckled with a dark tone.

"They lost their way years ago when the first and 2nd died,they are nothing more then cowards boy."the fox grined.

"They are."naruto smirked until he saw sasuke and turned to the other side to avoid him.

"Naruto,I have -"sakue was cut off.

"Still not listening to you,teme."naruto laughs sinister like and moved around the village with a smirk on his face,he looks behind and sees saskue chasing him,he knew tusnade sent him but just wish edit was kakashi or asuma or guy,maybe anko.

"NARUTO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"Saskue was angry at naruto,still holding his once dislocated arm that naruto broke.

"Or what?"naruto turnd to saskue as he continues to jump and summon up some shadow clones and both of them gathered torwards each other to mix it up and both clones and naruto charges at saskue. 

Both moved near the flower shop ino and her family owns and begins to fight.

*In the flower shop.*

"Hey hinata,heared from sakura that you seeing naruto."Ino says leaning torwards the counter.

"Yeah,and we're going on a date,or a series a missions that lady tsunade need taken care of."hinata hands some ryos to ino."I want to but some flowers for me and naruto-kun."

"Like what?"ino hands out a book and places in on the counter and opens it.

"Something stylish and that says don't fuck with me for naruto-kun and something eye catching and sexy for me,I want to put on the right side of my bra over here."hinata lifts up her right boob.

Hinata heared a bell and sees tenten and sakura walking in and hinata hugs both women.

"Hey hinata,heared about your missions,becareful out there, and make sure naruto doesn't snap,at first I tought you were the only one changed,but I was wrong."sakura hung her head down,feeling guilty.

"I'll make sure he wont but in these missions he and I are attending,its hard not to cut loose."hinata smirked and tenten walked over to her BFF and hands over one of her own scrolls.

"Here hinata,if you need some more weapons, just use these."hinata bows her head and takes and puts on her bag.

Then all of a sudden,hinata and the others heared a thump and uses her byakugan and sees sasuke and naruto and his Clones fighting.

"Heh,naruto and saskue are at it again."hinata chuckled.

*Naruto and saskue fighting*

Naruto presses the attack, as her enters in sage mode, and pushes saskue back ,saskue sees two clones coming and uses fire ball jutsu spray fire to two comes,naruto ,naruto papers and rams a forearm in the gut of saskue.

Naruto last clone disappears and her spin kicks saskue and as they leave the roof,naruto swings saskue at the glass window of ino's shop,but the window didn't break as saskue falls to the ground,naruto rolls down and lands on his feet.

Hinata and the rest of the women, after hinata purchased her flowers she smirked at the uchiha and chuckled, she lays her head back a he places her purple flower near in the right side of her bra,only showing the pedals. 

"Saskue,you okay?!"sakura goes to saskue's aid and slowly lifts him up."

"Its a good thing got some strong windows."ino laughed.

"Oh,naruto-kun,I bought you a flower for you."hinata offered to and naruto kissed the neck of the hyuuga heiress and slowly takes the flower from her grasped and placed it in his shirt pocket.

"Thanks babe,now I know grandma tsunade gave us some missions and I sign our names on the the contracts."naruto slowly walks away holding hinata's butt,he slowly moves it to his hand to her plushsy toned stomach.

"Hinata,how are your boobs that big?"naruto saw hinata smile with a blush

"Its a....genetic trait me and my mother shared,50% of the fat and and calories go to my boobs and the rest of my body,I decided to keep my frame to add more power to my gentle fist strikes,and I trained with choji,he told me how to move fast for my size."

"Sexy."naruto growled,stroking the chest and hinata grinned.naruto heared the villagers who still treat him like a demon,both of the stop and hinata slowly flaunts her sword and naruto shows his nine tail eyes as the villagers were scared away,both of the walked to the gate smudged.

"Naruto if there's any chance we run into ambushes,let's say I gets ride you like a horse while I swing my blade around."hinata taps the ass of naruto.

"Oh I can promise a lot,and that I can keep."naruto says as both of them sprinted from tree to tree.


End file.
